1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a textile thread with a core and a sheath surrounding the core.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Textile threads are used in very different fields of technology having various requirements. In particular, there is a demand for high-quality textile threads, which have high tensile strength along with a low elongation at tear and which are weatherproof and water-repellent and moisture-repellent, because they are exposed to greatly changing weather effects and must also absorb large dynamic stresses. Examples of these threads include fishing lines, particularly when used in salt water, or textile thread made into woven textiles, such as ground sheets or membranes for free-standing support devices in the form of sun shades, or heat-proof and fire-proof protective clothing, and the like.
Textile threads of high tensile strength are known, which are either monofilaments or multifilaments or are of pleated strings of a multitude of filaments, wherein synthetic fibers of high strength, such as aramid fibers, for example, are used. Such threads and strings have a sheath, for example by coating or extrusion, as protection against damage. It is known, for example from PCT International Publication WO 92/03922 A1, to enclose a fishing line in a PTFE layer, which increases the abrasion resistance, and which is extruded around the fiber strands and for improving the adherence between the PTFE and the fiber strand has an adhesion layer/adhesive layer. However, it is disadvantageous because for achieving the appropriately solid linkage between the sheath made of PTFE and the inside located core made of a thermoplastic material, this adhesion layer has negative effects on the sturdiness properties and is also prone to decomposition effects and dissolution effects over time.